User talk:Frostodon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Huntik Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''File:Ironsquire.jpg''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:SVG|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:SVG|SVG]] ([[User_talk:SVG|Talk]]) 11:43, 2011 November 15 thanks for help use this templete for the titan thank you [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 11:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: The [[Template:Infobox Titan|Titan infobox]] has been updated since this time. control this pages [[Umbra|umbra]] [[Sorcerel|Sorcerell]] thanks. [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 11:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) umbra have this part "used for controlling conquistatores and force the titan to do so." i mean you must use the flaute for controlling conquistadores and the titans switch off the magical barrier, can you rewrite this part plese?? [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 12:06, November 15, 2011 (UTC) -video link removed (S2E40, @16:27)- this is the power of Sorcerell power bonding the say something like emor foce or something like that and the titans say "we reflect togeder the power of the enemy" [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 14:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) can you help me with the name of the power of Sorcerell what do you think sophie say armor force?? there is a power called "mirror fight" use by caliban power bonding and sabriel power bonding so we must add this at the titans page or is a power of all power bonded titans?? i have no idea [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 14:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) -video link removed (S2E30, @6:32)- mirror fight sabriel here the part -video link removed (S2E30, @4:14)- shield power with sabriel powerbonding can you help me naming this power?? [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 14:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) i begin working on the leggendary titans but i must find some pictures so you can create the page of mithras ark and pendargon please with the titan template?? [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 15:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) leggendary titans pages i make the new pages and find the images you can add the immages in the page and create the structure like other titans use the [[Pendragon]] page for exemple [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 15:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) i add some images about pendragon and mythas can you add this in the page while i found images about ark [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 15:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) in the lateral bar there is a icon with gallery in grafics elements add this in the sezion gallery ah i add the mithras ring [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 15:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) i have add two immages of arc use the one you consider better [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 15:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) add some information in the page of the leggendary titans the names for exemp "'''pendragon '''is the leggendary titans of champions" arc the leggendary titans of destiny and so look at the page [[Titans|titans]] for the names [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 16:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) done for the gallery firt point in the place you like have the gallery and after go to the sidebar and click on the gallery icon^^ [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 16:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) willbalde i go if you like can you work on the willbalde page... bye [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 16:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) control some pages there is a user called [http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cazzloveshuntik%2Bsophie%2Bdante cazzlovehuntik+sophie+dante] that modify the pages about dante e sophie with immages and text personal we must control this pages [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 19:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) is this titan [[Ariel|ariel]] the titan they call oberon is ariel [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 21:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) found [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crsV7U0rWl4&feature=player_detailpage#t=1024s this] [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 21:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) cursed arcer sorry i was out now i find the pictures^^ [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 10:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) vigilante in the infobox somebody change "users" with "user(s)" ^^ [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 11:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) when you create new page the sesion are heading 2 in the bar over. [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 11:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) done i add vigilant or vigilante in italian. because in english the cartoon isn't out yet when the cartoon exit in english we change the pages. [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 11:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ok i find the pictures but the informetion now i can i must go... [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPjTSWUJl50 dan vs harrison ] here you can find the episode. [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 11:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) i have upload the pictures now i must go i come back this evening i think [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 11:36, November 16, 2011 (UTC) help category images the image must be categorized so i need some help. for add a categori go to the page of the immages [[:File:Rassimov blood spiral leader.jpg|like this]] and at the bottom add the category if is a character images add "Character name images" in the exemp is "rassimov images" [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 17:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) help me with mister wilder page hepl me with mister wilder page or make divine mirror kagami page [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 21:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ok i do incubane [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 21:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) divine mirror kagami is in possession of ms wilder and the other member of the organization the bald one i dont know the name starg sark...something like this [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 21:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) i think is vulcana i think is vulcana for the other you can create it i working on the spell blade call [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 21:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) i think pierce but i'm not sure i think the surname is pierce [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 22:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) casterwill members we must create the pages about the casterwill members i begin with nimue and viviene but there are a lot the team of lucas the casterwill in the huntik council and the sage of the casterwill and even the solders of lady nimue...so we must work on this [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 19:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC) as you like make as you like i only remember what pages are miss^^ if you find the icon and the amulest is a big help [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 19:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) why you ask?? do what you like [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 20:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) creation of new pages when you create a new page about a titan add the structure [[Efreet King|Ifrit King]] like this. same for the spells and characters look at one of the new pages for the strutture copy and past that and change the information. [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 19:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) administrator vote [[User_blog:Nitram86/Important_Administrator_election|Important Administrator election]] we must find a new admin [[User:Nitram86|Nitram86]] 18:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Frostodon You are missed on this wiki. You were a good editor. Are you coming back? Sincerely 16:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Policy Update